Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to input equipments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pressure sensing input equipment.
Description of the Related Art
According to the technology development, touch panels have been widely used in several commercial electrical devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, cameras, e-books, MP3 players, smart watches, such mobile electrical products, or displays applied to operate controlling devices. Electrical products has been gradually indispensable in our daily life, as the touch panel develops, the functions of the touch panel have been continuously progressed as well, such as touch panel with pressure sensing function.
Currently, there are some products or devices providing pressure sensing function. These products or devices can determine various following actions by detecting external pressure magnitude. However, conventional technologies are still hard to achieve accurate detection of pressure magnitude, and inaccuracy of pressure magnitude detection may strongly decrease experience of the user and further impede the promotion of products. It is noted that how to produce a high-accurate pressure sensing input equipment and still maintain light, thin properties of products is the issue that a person skilled in this art concerns about.